spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
MAD
A Sketch Show with SpongeBob Created By Rusty392, Rusty392ITV, & Faves3000 With Help From Jon23812,Mractivity,CowBlock & William Leonard. Sketches The Sponge - Parody of "The Hub" SpongeBob's Potion - SpongeBob mixes up a bunch of liquids and drinks it Patrick Hole - Patrick falls down a hole The CAT! - A cat visits Bikini Botom(Uh-Oh) A Roller For The Coaster - SpongeBob and Patrick build a roller coaster Squids Too Grumpy! - SpongeBob tries to cheer Squidward up because SpongeBob thinks hes grumpy Sandy's Epic Fail - Sandy's expeirements explode Free Money! - SpongeBob hands out free money Sponge VS Star-Parody of "Spy VS Spy" Spongebomb-SpongeBob gives Patrick a bomb and takes it back saying "thanks" DSa-SpongeBob's version of the DSi I Need Ideas!-SpongeBob finds ideas for skits OMNOMNOM...:Patrick tries to eat all his troubles away Ragdoll SpongeBob: SpongeBob is encased in a room where lots of explosions and earthquakes happen. SpongeBob EVERYWHERE!:Patrick watches TV then SpongeBob appears on the screen Sponge VS:A parody of "Dan VS" on The Hub Handshook:SpongeBob and Patrick try and try to perfect a handshake. Drums:SpongeBob gets a pair of drums,thus annoying Squidward. Patrick Vacuum:Patrick impersonates a vacuum and sucks up a LOT of food. Angry Valentine's Day:The Cupid Fish goes onto retirement, so the Hate Cupid Fish takes over and makes everyone hate each other Spongee:A spoof of "Glee" LEGGO DEM EGGOS:SpongeBob makes 12 waffles,and Patrick and Squidward want some,but SpongeBob wont let them! Floating?:SpongeBob walks over an air vent and thinks he's flying...until he takes off... Gary's shell:SpongeBob walks and spills over paint,and the paint lands on Gary's shell. iSpongeBob:SpongeBob makes a webshow(This skit shows every episode,kinda like Spy VS. Spy in the real MAD. Wii accident:Mr. Krabs plays the Wii and breaks his TV,he want's a new one,but he's too cheap to buy one. The Real SpongeBob:It shows a show called "The Real SpongeBob" which shows SpongeBob on the toilet the whole time(Don't worry,nothing bad's showing) Prank Call:SpongeBob prank calls The CHum Bucket Water attack:Patrick is THIRSTY,until he reaches a river... Truth or Square:SpongeBob and the gang play "Truth or Dare" Nerd!:Patrick become obsessed with candy SCREW: SpongeBobs Get's Obsessed abut a screw Ending Sketches Write some ending sketches to go after the credits but it must take place in a sketch thats written down,but dont write down an ending for all the sketches,just a few at a time Tubby 2 - Patricks beats up SpongeBob Dance 2 - Patrick watches SpongeBob's dance some more Fly 2 - SpongeBob trys to fly again Slime 2 - Squidward gets slimed 5 more times Spongbob Doll 2 - The girl steals the doll back Thumbs 2 - Patrick gets thumbs Made of Legos 2 - The show turn into Mega Blocks Coke vs Pepsi 2 - Squidward drinks Mountain Dew SpongeBob on CN 2 - Shows a SpongeBob's MAD "Up Next" commercial,Cartoon Network style Amnesia 2 - Patrick gets amnesia and hates SpongeBob Poor Cookies 2 - Santa puts a cookie into milk making the cookie drown, then Santa eats him SpongeBob's Potion 2 - SpongeBob likes it and sells it Free Money! 2 - Mr. Krabs steals all the money overnight OMNOMNOM... 2:Patrick starts getting fatter Ragdoll SpongeBob 2 - SpongeBob blows up and Patrick accidentally eats what's left of him. Patrick Vacuum 2:Patrick starts sucking up plates,bowls,and silverware,too! LEGGO DEM EGGOS 2:Squidward distracts SpongeBob and Patrick steals a couple waffles Water Attack 2:Patrick ends up getting real fat from the river water. Trivia *This is the only show with 3 creators! *OMNOMNOM...2 and Water Attack 2 both have Patrick getting real fat. Awards The Moarphys - Won Yay Awards Oct. '10 - Won Yay Awards Nov. '10 - Nominated Category:Spin-Offs Category:2010 Category:Rusty392 Category:Inactive Spin-Offs Category:Spin-Offs Category:William Leonard Category:Lists